Resignation
by weirdlittlejedigirl
Summary: After hearing that Dr. Elizabeth Weir is being removed from her duties on Atlantis, a young member of her team puts in her resignation papers. This is what happens at her meeting with the Director of the Stargate Projects to discuss them.


**Writer's notes: This is completely AU, because I really didn't follow the SGA timeline. With thats said, here are some notes: 1. The Atlanteans and the Ancients are two different species; 2. Dr. Dodanya's body is Human but her soul is Atlantean; 3. She is the Chief Archaeologist for Atlantis, a role created for her by Elizabeth; 4. There is a story that goes before this, if I could ever finish it. Also, I feel that this is somehow unfinished, but I would like to see what others say. Another note: _Italics_ are thoughts (I think there's only on in the piece). Finally, as with every fan fiction: I don't own Stargate Atlantis or anything affiliated with it. I just write about it to make me smile.**

**RESIGNATION **

The knock on the door startled Director Wesley Gallagher. He looked at his watch. The person he was supposed to meet with was right on-time. Why hadn't his secretary contacted him?

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a very young looking woman. Her beauty startled him. He was so use to her being covered in dust, dirt, and blood. She came before his desk, but did not salute him.

"You can sit Ms. Dodanya."

He motioned to the chair next to her. She looked at it, then back at him.

"If you don't mind, I would prefer to stand. And it's Dr. Dodanya."

"Of course."

_Doctors are so picky about their title._

"I called you here because I wanted to discuss your resignation papers."

She didn't appear surprised. It was as if she knew this was going to happen. It was a possibly, she was Atlantean after all. No one knew the full extent of her powers. She didn't discuss them with anyone, not even her long-time boyfriend and Atlantis colleague, Dr. Rodney McKay.

"May I know the reason?"  
"Why I'm resigning?"

She took a second to look him over. Somehow he didn't scare her like the others said he would.

"I want off the Atlantis project because you are replacing Dr. Weir."

Normally she would have said Elizabeth, but that would be incorrect in the situation. While they were friends, she was still her boss.

"Aren't we brutally honest?"

"You said to tell you the reason. We're two competent adults, so there's no need to lie."

He noted how different she was compared to the other young scientist that came into his office. She didn't seem scared. On the contrary, she held herself with strength of mind.

"What do you have against her being replaced?"

"Nothing, I just prefer to stay under her command."

"Colonel Carter is very knowledgeable on Atlantis. She'll give a fresh perspective."

She looked him directly in the eye. There was no way he could convince her to stay on the expedition, unless Elizabeth was there.

"That maybe so, but I'm still resigning from my duties."

He was frustrated. She wasn't backing down. He could have told her to leave at this moment and that she couldn't resign her post until a replacement was found, but he wanted to convince her to stay under Carter's command.

"What is it about Weir that makes you want to give up the perfect job?"

"Sir, my loyalty is to Dr. Weir. She was the one that gave me my job, so I could stay on Atlantis with Dr. McKay. She doesn't question my judgment like the others do. Carter tried to fire me for voicing my opinion, and she wasn't even in command. Dr. Weir stayed with me when I was sick, and she comforted my when my soul started to remember all the tragedies caused by the Mylaxi. If Dr. Weir leaves, so do I."

"You know you probably won't get another job for a while."

"That doesn't matter to me. Loyalty always overrules money."

"And what of Dr. McKay? Isn't he staying on Atlantis?"

"He's a human being capable of making his own decisions. If he wants to stay, that's his choice. What gives me the prerogative to stop him?"

He realized there was absolutely nothing he could do to change her mind. All he could do was force her to stay until a replacement was found, which could take a very long time. He would make sure it took longer that it should.

"You can resign after your replacement is found. Until then, you will work under Colonel Carter. Do you understand?"

She didn't respond. Too many things were running through her head.

"Dr. Dodanya, do you understand?"

She slammed her hands down on the desk and leaned to within inches of his face. The light bulb in his lamp exploded.

"I QUIT!"

Without waiting for a response, she turned and quietly exited the room, making sure the door didn't slam. Waiting down the hall for her was Rodney. He gently kissed her cheek.

"So, how did it go?"

"I quit."

He stepped back to see a smiling face.

"You did what?"


End file.
